


She is the Sunlight

by circulatee



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst!, F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circulatee/pseuds/circulatee
Summary: Yoshiko always loved the rain, it was calming and she prefers it over the sun. But one day a certain someone came into her life and changed her way of thinking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on one of my favourite songs! Its called "She is the Sunlight" by Trading Yesterday. I'm sorry if its a little OOC and if its filled with grammar mistakes. I had fun at least, I hope you like it!

Tsushima Yoshiko loves the rain, it usually calms her down whenever she feels stressed. Something about the pattering of rain just makes her feel like she’s at ease. Though its been raining a lot lately and sometimes she just misses the sunlight. Yoshiko used to hate the sun, she hated how the sun shined too bright. Needless to say her life was dull and cold before a certain someone came along.

For some reason, whenever Hanamaru was around, Yoshiko would always feel warmth. Something about the smaller girl just made her feel different. Its not normal to have butterflies in your stomach whenever you see your best friend and its definitely not normal to have your heart beating so fast whenever she held your hand. 

Yoshiko never imagined she would fall for a mere mortal, it took her awhile to accept it and an even longer time to confess, but sweet, sweet Hanamaru accepted her confession and they became a thing ever since. Even though it was something new for the both of them, they took things slow and steady.

Few months came by and Yoshiko has felt nothing but pure happiness, it was something new to her, sometimes she wonders how Hanamaru had the patience to even deal with her. Whenever she’s babbling about her fallen angel shenanigans, Hanamaru would just laugh and sometimes she would play along whenever Yoshiko’s lucky. Its something no one has ever done for her. People would usually give her weird looks whenever the fallen angel Yohane came out.

Sure the other Aqours members are fine with Yohane but none of them are as accepting as Hanamaru, she truly loves Hanamaru and everyone can see that. Whenever Hanamaru was sick, she would always come over early in the morning just to make her breakfast. Everyone knows Yoshiko is not a morning person. Luckily Hanamaru’s family are very supportive of their relationship and they’ve grown to actually love Yoshiko. 

On one particular night, Hanamaru brought Yoshiko to her favourite spot. It was not far from the temple her parents owned. Though it did take awhile to get there since there was a long flight of stairs. Yoshiko knew how difficult it was for Hanamaru since her girlfriend wasn’t really an athletic kind of person, so Yoshiko offered to carry her on her back. It did take awhile for her girlfriend to accept her offer, but she did anyways.

Of course it was tiring but she didn’t want her girlfriend to get hurt along the way. When they reached the top, all Yoshiko could see was a field of flowers with an open view of the night sky. They sat on the grass by a huge tree and gazed at the blazing stars, even though it was filled with silence, it was very comfortable. It felt like home. Yoshiko wished they could stay like this forever. “Yoshiko-chan, you know I planned to keep this spot all to myself, zura. I’m grateful I got to spend tonight here with you, and I wouldn’t trade it for the world” said the brunette with a soft smile

Yoshiko’s eyes welled with tears, her lips forming a smile. She had no idea what she had done to deserve someone like Hanamaru. So she leaned in and gave her a kiss, it was a way to show Hanamaru how much she loves her. They stayed like that for the whole night, holding hands and enjoying the view of the night sky until the both of them fell asleep. Of course Hanamaru was the one to drift into sleep first, so Yoshiko wrapped her arms and sweater around her girlfriend so she didn’t feel cold.

Yoshiko was woken up by the sound of rustling around her, “Oh Yoshiko-chan! You’re awake, zura! Close your eyes for a minute” and so Yoshiko did what she was told, once she was given the green light to open her eyes, she looked up and saw a beautiful flower crown on top of her head, “I made it while you were asleep and I think it suits you well” said Hanamaru. “Something like this doesn’t suit the fallen angel Yohane! B-but i’ll keep it on since its made by my favourite little demon..” said the taller girl. Hanamaru gave her a satisfied smile and sat down next to her, “Have I told you how much I love the sunrise, zura? Its warm and welcoming, i’m glad we got to do this together.” and for once, Yoshiko agreed. The sunlight was nice after all, ever since Hanamaru came into her life, Yoshiko saw the beauty in things she used to despise. It was like Hanamaru brought colours into Yoshiko’s life.

Fast forward to the present, Yoshiko realised it was a Sunday today, usually on Sundays, Yoshiko would visit her girlfriend and give Hanamaru her favourite flowers. Its like a weekly routine and Yoshiko never forgets. Even though it was raining, she got up with her umbrella and went to the flower shop nearby. “The usual, eh?” asked the florist. Yoshiko nodded, “Today its free of charge, have a nice day!” Yoshiko thanked her and continued on with her journey.

It took her awhile but she finally arrived at her destination. “Zuramaru! Sorry I took so long, even the rain can be troubling for a fallen angel, you know?” said Yoshiko as she layed the flowers on the ground. “I hope you’re doing fine up there, I miss you a lot, we all do.” She then began to tell Hanamaru about Ruby and the other Aqours members. No one expected this would happen. Especially to Hanamaru, the girl was gone, just like that.

It was hard to accept, really hard. But sometimes she would feel warmth in her heart whenever something was troubling her. Yoshiko believes its Hanamaru comforting her in spirit, she knows Hanamaru is right there beside her whenever Yoshiko needed her. One day, they’ll reunite again and everything will be okay.

Needless to say..

Hanamaru is Yoshiko’s sunlight,

But the sun is gone.


End file.
